


Undeniably Udagawa

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako is mentioned but not there, F/F, Lots of embarrassment all around, Ramen, They both think that seeing the other one being flustered is the cutest thing in the world, food date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Tomoe, appalled and aghast that her girlfriend has never been to a ramen shop, takes Rinko out to her favourite joint.





	Undeniably Udagawa

"You haven't been to a ramen shop before?!?!”

Rinko was quite used to her girlfriend’s boisterous voice. Tomoe was naturally loud and jovial when it came to things she loved, so she learned to embrace these adorable moments of a ‘cool and dependable big sister’ acting much more like an excited teenage girl might get at, say, a cute cat, or Kaoru Seta, in some cases. 

Rinko gave a happy, embarrassed smile. “To be quite honest… I was always scared of the loud shouting men who would welcome you into the store,” she said with a tinge to her cheeks, “the food smelled nice, but whenever I’d hear the shouting… I’d freeze up and run away.” Expecting a laugh or some light teasing, Rinko looked up towards Tomoe, only to see her girlfriend even more excited, gripping her hand tighter.

“Don’t worry Rinko, I’ll make sure you’ll love it!” Tomoe exclaimed as she walked with a newfound sense of vigor, “there’s so many options too; I’m sure you’ll find something you really like!” Tomoe was almost like an excitable puppy at times like this, and the way that her girlfriend almost dragged Rinko towards her destination almost felt like a dog pulling at an owner’s leash. But Rinko would never tell Tomoe about it. She’d get embarrassed, excuse it as just getting a bit too excited, and would stop. And the last thing that Rinko wanted was to lose that cute, energetic side of Tomoe. Much like--

“Y’know, you remind me a lot of Ako when you’re like this.”

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's this glint in your's and Ako's eyes when you talk about something you really like, and it's really cute."

"Hmm, I've never noticed that," Tomoe remarked. She really pays attention to all the little details, huh… probably how she makes all those Roselia costumes too… She gave Rinko a sly grin as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand just a bit tighter, “so when I look at you, my eyes must look like stars, huh?” Aaand there it was. Just like that, Rinko’s face was beet red, her free hand clinging to her skirt as she quickly avoided eye contact.

“W-Warn me before you say things like that…”  
“Say things like what? Like how I love to look at my beautiful girlfriend?”  
“T-Tomoe!”

Rinko glared at her girlfriend, doing her best to intimidate her. But to a girl who was this docile by nature, puffed-up cheeks and an angry glare looked adorable more than anything. But her so-called reprimandation of Tomoe’s usual antics were cut short as the two found themselves at a small, homely looking ramen shop. Worn, wooden walls and doors contrasted themselves with the large vending machine, decorated with pictures of menu items. And for someone who’s only real experience with the world of ramen was the ‘instant’ variety for long raids and test preparations, Rinko was sufficiently flabbergasted at the breadth of choice. Different broth, topping and even noodle variations boggled her unfamiliar mind.

“Too much choice?”  
“A-A bit…”

Tomoe squeezed Rinko’s hand just a bit, pointing over to a list of broths that sat below the bill acceptor. “There are heavy broths and light ones; it’d be best to start from there so that you won't feel groggy or unsatisfied.”

“A light broth would be nice,” Rinko replied, giving a momentary sigh of relief as her girlfriend guided her through the process, “are there… are there any good miso ones?”

“Ehe, for someone who hasn't been, you seem like you know your stuff!” Tomoe joked as she scanned a line of miso-based options (something she didn’t usually partake in; tonkotsu was just too good to pass up, “if you’re not too sure about what toppings you want, maybe you should just get one with all the classics on top!”

“O-Oh…” Getting a bit closer to Tomoe, Rinko scanned through a few… adventurous options before settling on a lighter option that seemed ‘classic’ enough. “I’ll be getting the classic miso one, then…” Mulling over her decision one last time, Rinko began to fish for her wallet from her school bag before an arm interrupted her.

“Don’t worry about it; I’ve got it!”

“T-Tomoe, you don’t have to,” Rinko stammered, her mind, hyperactive and racing. It wouldn’t be right to let her pay; food is expensive, and I should be the responsible one… and… and... “it’s OK--”

Rinko’s panicked pleas fell silent as Tomoe pulled her into a sudden hug, not only silencing but calming her. Even though their relationship was more than past its honeymoon phase at this point, there was always something almost… magical about Tomoe’s embrace.

“There’s no need to pay; it’s my treat, alright?” Tomoe whispered. 

Rinko could feel the gentleness in her voice, the light hums and vibrations of her chest as she spoke.

“And if anything, this is my way of saying thanks to you; I did basically drag you here…” The couple sat in silence before Rinko nodded her head in acceptance (well, nodded as best she could whilst mid-hug.) “All good now?” Rinko nodded again. Tomoe released her grasp (rather reluctantly) and began to order for the two of them: a spicy tonkotsu and soy sauce ramen for herself (with a startling amount of extra toppings), Rinko’s miso and chicken broth ramen, and a soda. And after inserting the money (much to Rinko’s displeasure), Tomoe took their receipt and headed towards the restaurant's plain looking wooden door, which, if Rinko didn’t know better, would have easily passed for someone’s house entrance. Opening the door for Rinko (a very overtaken by the interior of the small restaurant, in the best way possible. It was as if all her Seta-like ‘After you~’ was muttered as Tomoe opened the door), her senses were immediately senses were bombarded all at once: the flashes of steam and flame from the cramped corner kitchen, the sounds of sizzling pork and strainers being slapped against the rims of metal pots,

And the smell. Oh, the wonderful, wonderful smells. Rinko herself was not very culinary-inclined, but even someone who’s main dish was eggs and rice could clearly appreciate the symphony of deliciously distinct aromas. It also helped that the room itself was a fire hazard of an establishment, consisting only of a row of small tables on one end, and a bar connected to the kitchen on the other. Fearing that she would have to sit in front of the loud kitchen, which had the potential to scare her through any means of sounds or screams, Rinko was relieved to see Tomoe bringing her over to one of the small, out-of-the-way tables.

“You excited to try it out?” Tomoe asked as she slung her bag on the back of her chair, “you’re going to love it!” There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the food would end up not to her liking; there weren't many ways to mess up noodles in the first place. But the reassuring, warm smile that Tomoe gave her; the jovial, excited way Tomoe’s eyes darted from the kitchen to the waiters? This was better than any dish that could be prepared.Taking the seat opposite to her girlfriend, Rinko admired the timeless and rustic atmosphere of the room; sans a few modern world necessities like computers and a stereo system, the room felt as if they were sent decades into the past.

And after only a few moments of waiting, the main event had finally arrived for the couple to marvel in. Watching as a waitress lowered down a large tray, Rinko and Tomoe could do only but stare at the mesmerizing bowls of ramen that were set before them.

“And here you go,” the waitress piped up as she set the soda on the table, along with two straws, “have a wonderful meal, you two!” 

Looking down at her, Rinko took her time admiring the pure artistry of the food set out in front of her. It was near picturesque, and almost too good to eat; freshly made and perfectly cooked noodles soaked and swam in a lovely colored (and equally delicious smelling) broth. But even the broth and noodles were but an easel for the colorful cornucopia of toppings that circled the wide bowl. A thick cut of chicken, menma, nori, beansprouts, corn, and a soft boiled egg; Rinko’s mouth began to water, and she hadn’t even touched her cutlery. Unlike her girlfriend, who was already taking a satisfying bite out of her egg. Gingerly taking a few noodles in between her chopsticks, Rinko gently nibbled, taking great care to not make any noise that might be unsightly. The last thing she would want to do is embarrass herself in front of Tomoe, in her favourite restaurant.   
Noticing her peculiar eating pattern, Tomoe set her utensils down and cocked her head to the side.

“Hey, Rinks?”  
“Y-Yes?”

Tomoe gave her a warm, understanding smile. Eating in public was definitely not in Rinko’s wheelhouse, and judging by the way the girl was sipping the soup from her spoon, Tomoe could definitely tell that she was trying her damndest not to be heard. “You know, its ok to slurp the noodles and all; if anything, slurping it means that you like it.” Being gentle and patient was something that Tomoe gladly incorporated into her life thanks to Rinko, and judging by the sheepish realization in her girlfriend’s eyes, she could tell that there was a sense of understanding.

“Well… I… OK.” Hesitating, Rinko gently grabbed another small portion of her noodles, bracing her shoulders and squinting her eyes before slurping the noodles in one fluid motion. 

Opening her eyes, Rinko was met not with judgemental stares or the sneering of strangers, but by a beaming grin.

“It tastes a lot better that way, right?”  
“Y-Yes, it really does.”  
“I’m glad to hear; I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying the food as much as I was.”  
“Well, I’m just glad when… whenever I’m with you, darling.”

Tomoe immediately began to ‘choke’ on something, sputtering and coughing while she looked away from Rinko’s devastatingly cute smile. Why does she have to be so goddamn cute!?!? “Hooh, wow that uh, that spicy ramen suuuuure is spicy,” Tomoe announced as she covered her mouth with her elbow, “*cough cough cough* I might need to take a sip of that soda, excuse me!”

Tomoe Udagawa was good at a lot of things. Drumming, cooking, dancing; she was a girl with many wonderful talents. Acting was not one of those. And watching her girlfriend so brazenly hiding her embarrassment was almost amusing in a way; seeing a girl who was so brazen and headstrong desperately trying to hide away the tinge on her cheeks. And as Tomoe opened the can of soda in an attempt to ‘quell the heat’, Rinko’s seldom seen playful side concocted another small tease for her unsuspecting girlfriend. Taking a bite from her chicken, Rinko watched intently as Tomoe left the bottle sitting in between the two of them; a common practice the two of them had whenever they shared drink (which was surprisingly often.) Perfect. "Mind if I have a sip too?"

Picking up her own straw, Rinko leaned forward and pushed the far end into the opening of the can, taking a sip herself. And as Tomoe looked up in an attempt to answer Rinko's rhetorical question, Rinko looked deep into her blue eyes and gave her a smile most warm.

Almost immediately, Tomoe began to cough and sputter, turning back around to her side as to not cough on her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who at the moment was giggling incessantly. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Tomoe watched as Rinko went right back to eating, happily slurping noodles without a care in the world. She looks so cute when she’s happy… “Looks like someone is really enjoying the ramen,” Tomoe pointed out, seeing as the girl, whom prior to today had never set foot in a ramen shop, was now spooning chili paste into her bowl like a regular, “or did you enjoy teasing me more?”

“The food is wonderful, darling, thank you for taking me,” Rinko rejoiced, happy that ashe was finding even more things in common to share with her girlfriend, “a-and like you said, (taking a deep, preparatory breath) I just love to look at my beautiful girlfriend.”

Tomoe choked again. For a girl this shy, she really just knows how to surprise me out of the blue…

Doing her best to hold off any more obvious blushes or lesbian-fueled coughing fits, Tomoe looked back down to her bowl. “I-I think we should just get back to eating; don’t want our soups to get cold, y-y’know?”


End file.
